


Rain + Trivia

by Kingrey



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: It was raining a lot.Mac usually liked rain, but he was so cold and Jack was making weird faces and he missed his grandfather and the raindrops sounded like gunshots. Or maybe they were, he didn't know.





	Rain + Trivia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to my first MacGyver fanfiction, and also my first fanfiction in english! I'm actually french so if there are any weird sentences or words, I blame my mother tongue and the different keyboards (why this torture...)  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was raining a lot.

Usually, it wouldn’t bother Mac. He quite liked the sound pattern of falling water and didn’t even mind being drenched in a matter of seconds. He was a little embarrassed by the way he spent hours, in his teenage years, just listening to the rain while feeling sorry for himself. He had reasons to do so (a dead mother, an absent father, and an astounding number of friends : one) and he was never the type to rely on others, nevertheless he hoped that nobody would ever learn about these hours spent listening to the rain and sad music.

Well, Harry knew about it. He never said anything, but retrospectively, his suddenly urgent tasks that absolutely needed Mac’s help were a little too well timed. God, he missed his grandfather so much…

Mac blinked, his throat suddenly dry, assaulted by a wave of nostalgia. All of this because of the rain. More accurately, its bad timing. Mac liked the rain, but he was already so cold, and instead of their soothing sound pattern, the raindrops resonated like gunshots in his aching head.  
Well, that, or it was because of the real gunshots.

Maybe the rain would help his dry throat.

Just as Mac was trying to think about the quality of rainwater, Jack came kneeling on his left, peeking through the car on which Mac was sitting. Leaning? If the car wasn’t there, Mac would probably faceplant on the wet tarmac. Wet with the rain and the blood and… Ew. Mud. He didn’t want to lie into that.

A warm hand latched on his shoulder. Jack was there, his face surely trying to appear “comforting” but was more of a “only 24h straight of Bruce Willis could ever make me want to see the world again after today”. Mac could get behind this feeling.  
Jack’s hand went up to Mac’s throat and it seemed that 48h would be a more accurate estimate. Furthermore, Jack didn’t like the rain at all. Drenched as he was, he would be grumpy for some time.

“Where… Where’s y’r jack’t?” Mac mumbled, his tongue heavy and clumsy in his mouth.  
“On the idiot kid unable to stay out of bullets’ way” replied Jack before looking again behind the car. Gunshots echoed once more in the street.

Mac didn’t really understand Jack’s answer at first, before he looked down and noticed a familiar jacket on himself. That was weird thought; if he was shot, why was he so numb and cold? Where was the fiery pain?

“Well I don’t know about yours, but I do have a fiery pain in the ass across the street that refuses to be shot like his asshole friends” quipped tensely Jack. “Riley, Bozer, any idea? ‘cause I’m running out of amo and Mac’s genius is off for the time being!”

Mac was a little offended. Yes, his brain wasn’t working at its usual speed, but it wasn’t “off”. He tried to straighten his back, to be more alert, but the awful burning on his left side made him see black for a moment ( _there_ was his fiery pain). When he came back to himself, Jack was in front of him, his hand pressed near Mac’s stomach, barking order that didn’t seem to make any logical sense. Mac moaned, and feebly tried to push Jack’s hand with his own (god it burnt so much, stop, _stop_ ). After what seemed to be years, the pain subsided a little, while Jack was forced to return fire.

“Hang on Mac, help is coming” said Bozer, who was apparently in his ear now. He had his weird squeaky voice, the one that announced great fear and a desire to barf.  
“You ‘kay Boze?” asked Mac, confused.  
“Yeah, don’t worry, he’s fine Mac” Riley answered quickly (in his ear too, it seemed). “Keep your genius focused on staying awake, alright?”

Genius, genius… Ah, yes, he remembered :  
“My… My g’nius s’not off”  
“What was that?”  
“J’ck said… S’not off. Jus’ slow.” Mac’s brain was never turned off, after all, they should know that by now.

Bozer snorted, a little hysterically, and honestly he was the only person Mac knew that could make a snort hysterical. That was kind of fascinating. Jack was back in front of him, his hand back on Mac’s shivering form. He was not very happy, his forehead crinkled by worry. That was exactly the time when Mac should use his genius, but he didn’t have anything on hand and he wasn’t really certain of what he should be doing. Maybe some trivia would help? Jack wasn’t exactly a fan, but it often helped spark an idea in one of their minds…

“Uh… D’d you know th’t… Rain’s surpr’singly heavy…?”  
“Is it, really?” replied a distracted Jack (with an ounce of sarcasm, of course)  
“It’s… uh…” Mac’s eyelids were also very heavy today.  
“Hey!” exclaimed Jack, putting a nauseating pressure back on Mac’s wound. “Don’t do that Mac. Come on, what’s this about the rain? How come tiny bits of water are heavy?”

Jack sounded a little panicked, Mac thought. Maybe he really needed this trivia. With difficulties, Mac opened his eyes again and looked at Jack. He was so cold.

“To… Togeth’r… Dr’ps weight like… B’llion tons. If th’re wasn’t… Air ‘nd… Pressure ‘nd… ‘nd…”  
“And other weird shit” Jack helpfully offered.  
“Yeah… Without th’t, t’would fall in one huge dr’p… ‘nd we’d all be cr’shed ‘nder it”  
“Well, thanks Mother Nature for not being that dumb.”

Jack was smiling a little as he said that and Mac hummed in agreement. Rain would suck otherwise. It was still falling continuously on their heads, but at least it wouldn’t kill them.

“Hey Mac” Jack said quietly, “billion tons are falling on us and it’s not killing us. Don’t let a tiny little bullet do it, it would be ridiculous.”

Something seemed a little weird about this sentence’s reasoning, but Mac was too tired and too cold to think about it in depth. He simply hummed again. It was like time was frozen. He could hear Jack talking to him, Bozer and Riley adding to it in his ear. The rain didn’t sound like gunshots anymore. Mac wished he could hug Harry again, they didn’t do it nearly often enough before his death. There was the sound of a siren in the distance. Jack looked now like he needed a week straight of Bruce Willis, so Mac hoped that Matty (and the world) would let him have it. His eyes were closed now and he decided that it could all be solved tomorrow.

**\-----**

It was raining a lot.

The sound of drops taping the window were a little drowned out by the beeping of his heart, but Mac was sure it was raining again. Well, it was a little better now that he wasn’t under it. He wasn’t cold anymore and, hopefully, Jack got his jacket back. Jack got his jacket… It sounded kind of weird.

Mac wanted to move, but the only thing that didn’t seem to necessitate unimaginable effort was opening his eyes, so he did that first. It was night time apparently. On his right, Jack was sleeping in an awkward position on a plastic chair next to the door. On his left, on a more comfortable looking armchair, Riley was also dead to the world.

Mac sighed and regretted it as pain reminded him of why he was at the hospital. And that was with the painkillers… Well, the next days were going to be really fun, he thought.

The door opened, startling Jack awake (well, Jack didn’t really startle awake, that was dangerous, he just tensed with his eyes closed until he evaluated the situation; but Mac always knew when Jack was awake, and, in another universe, where neither of them put their lives on the line everyday, where Jack’s hand didn’t go for his gun as others reach for their alarm clock, Mac liked to think that Jack would startle awake as easily… _Boy, these painkillers are strong._ )  
Bozer breached the door, two coffee cups in his hands. He gave one to Jack wordlessly, before checking on Mac. He swallowed an exclamation of surprise at the sight of Mac’s blue eyes peering back at him.

“Mac!” he whispered with a smile, “I’m sooo happy to see you”  
“You sure know how to make us wait” added Jack, groaning as he was stretching out of his chair.  
“Sorry” mumbled Mac, smiling.  
“You can be you… You idiot. After all this shit is over and done with, expect training on dodging bullets” grumbled Jack, while pushing Mac’s stray hair out of his forehead.

Mac didn’t say anything, but he knew how to dodge out of the way. What he also knew was how to calculate trajectories and potential injuries. Jack wouldn’t have survived that shot, and he was well aware of it if the guilt on his face was anything to go by (Mac would need to do something about that… Later though). Mac probabilities, while not favourable, were better, so… Yeah. Would do it again.

Bozer hand was warm on his arm. The rain’s consistent pattern was soothing, making him think back to happy afternoons with Harry. Mac went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good time! As everyone does, I wish for comments but I know how it feel to have nothing to say so here are some questions that you can answer if you want!
> 
> \- Was there something you liked and wished was extended in the story? (God knows I always make fanfiction of fanfiction in my head because good moments are often so short T.T)  
> \- Was Mac pov (as lost as he was) nice to read, or would you have wished for a more comprehensible story? (Even I hesitated so it's a legit question)  
> \- Do you all like Mac being hurt as much as me? (Or is it unhealthy lmao)  
> \- And finally, were there any noticeable mistakes in my english? (Sorry for the boring question but I'm worried, even for the punctuation it's not the same, and I also have difficulty with levels of language (do you guys even say furthermore or is it just an invention of my english teachers??))
> 
> I hope it's not bigger than the actual text... Oops I guess?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you interact with me but even if you don't, I'm happy you read my work!


End file.
